Mujer Infiel
by Haneko
Summary: Kagome y Kouga son novios, él le pide un tiempo, Inuyasha la consuela y ella enseguida se olvida de Kouga, pero no desaparece de la historia...
1. Default Chapter

**Mujer infiel**

**Kagome Higurashi:** una chica de 17 años, vive con su madre, su abuelo y su hermano, tiene un novio llamado Kouga Kurosawa. Se podría decir que ella es la chica popular de todo su colegio. Su grupo de amigos está formado por: Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y Akitoki. En la escuela va aprobando de suerte, es amistosa, y cuando se enoja es mejor no acercársele. Supuestamente odia a Inuyasha, pero todo cambiará.

**Inuyasha Tawa: **Tiene 17 años de edad, vive solo porque dice que ya es lo suficientemente responsable para tener su propia casa, aunque sus padres, Inutaisho e Izayoi le dan dinero para ayudarlo, ya que no trabaja por ser menor de edad, hasta los 18 no podrá trabajar. Odia a su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, pero estaba agradecido de que se haya mudado a otra ciudad para estudiar de lo que él quería: abogacía. Sus amigos son: Sango, Miroku, Rin y Ayame. De todos los chicos de la escuela, es el más popular, seguido de Miroku. Inu tiene muchas chicas enamoradas de él y en especial a una que no lo deja en paz llamada Kikyou.

**Kouga Kurosawa: **un chico de 19 años, está estudiando para profesorado de educación física. Vive solo, sus padres murieron hace 2 años. Su novia es Kagome, de quien comienza a desconfiar, pero cuando se de cuenta de que el desconfiar de ella estaba mal, ya será demasiado tarde. Odia a Inuyasha desde que lo conoció y ahora lo odia aún más por lo que sigue en la historia

**Sango Taiji:** Ella tiene 17 años, va en el mismo salón que su amiga Kagome, y las demás chicas nombradas en el grupo de Kagome. Está enamorada del libidinoso de Miroku, pero no quiere tener nada con él por sus antecedentes de hombre mujeriego y pervertido. Vive con su hermano Kohaku y su padre. Es la segunda chica popular, luego de Kagome, y se junta también con Inuyasha, pero el que más tiempo pasa con él es Miroku, ya que Sango se la pasa con Kagome

**Miroku Houshi:** se dice que con solo 17 años ya perdió su virginidad, tiene fama de mujeriego, le gusta Sango, aunque no por eso deja de coquetearle a las chicas que se le cruzan por el camino. Su mejor amigo es Inuyasha, y sus mejores amigas son Sango y Kagome. Siempre está fastidiando a Inuyasha para que admita que Kagome le gusta y siempre le dice lo mismo "los que se pelean se aman" cosa que Inuyasha niega con todos los recursos que pueda.

**Bueno, por ahora esos son los primeros que aparecen, y no se si ponga los datos de los demás, me cansa mucho :P, pero casi todos tienen 17 años, menos Kouga y Sesshomaru… si me dan ganas, en el próximo capítulo pongo los datos de los demás, pero creo que con esto es suficiente…**

**Capítulo 1: **Desconfianza

¿algún día Inuyasha y tú se llevarán bien- pregunta una joven con el cabello castaño y los ojos casi del mismo castaño, solo que un poco más claros, sin mucha diferencia.

¡lo dudo, es un descarado, se cree mucho- le responde la chica de cabellera azabache y unos ojos color chocolate muy hermosos –ya verá lo que le pasa por llamarme tonta en frente de toda la clase y hacerme quedar en ridículo- susurra mientras caminaba enfadada hacia la casa de su novio junto a su amiga Sango

-bueno… tranquilízate, Kouga siempre te va a defender, después de todo es tu novio-

-si- un poco más tranquila –sé que siempre voy a tener el apoyo de él, es un gran novio, lo amo mucho, siempre es muy atento conmigo, todo lo contrario a ese idiota de Inuyasha- vuelve a enojarse

-debes conocerlo más, yo sé que Inuyasha puede ser más bueno contigo-

-debería, pero no lo es-

¿te puedo decir algo que a mi me parece y a Miroku también- para de caminar, haciendo que Kagome también pare junto a ella

¿Qué me tienes que decir- pregunta un poco extrañada la de cabellos azabaches

-Kag… Miroku y yo creemos que… detrás de la personalidad del niño rebelde y creído que tiene Inuyasha… hay un lado tierno y en ese lado tierno creemos que… te ama- dijo un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía que pensaría su amiga

-…- fue la única respuesta de la chica

¿Kag-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja… gracias Sango, me hacía falta reírme un poco, jajajajajajaja, buena broma, dime otra- le da un codazo

-no es broma. Ya verás que lo que digo es verdad. Ahora me tengo que ir a mi casa, adiós- sale corriendo mientras se despide con su mano

-adiós… jaja, Inuyasha me ama, si, como no- se queda pensando unos momentos ¡va! Son tonterías… jajajaja- llega a la casa de Kouga, toca el timbre y espera unos segundos a que su novio le abra – ¡hola Kouga- le da un beso en los labios

-que bueno que viniste amor- la hace pasar, cierra la puerta ¿quieres tomar algo-

-no, gracias amor- le hace seña para que se siente al lado de ella en el sofá color verde esperanza

-oye, en la esquina te despediste de Sango¿verdad¿Era ella- pregunta el joven ojiazul

-si, era ella¿Por qué-

-parece que te contó un chiste ¿de que te reías tanto-

¿me escuchaste- Kouga asiente con la cabeza mientras ponía una cara interesada en el "chiste" –ah… bu-bueno… en realidad, más que chiste, es algo que a ella y a mi amigo Miroku les parece- Kouga la mira atentamente esperando a que siga –y bueno… ellos creen… jaja… ellos creen que, jaja, que Inuyasha… ¿lo recuerdas-

-si, ese idiota¿Qué pasa con él-

-bueno, creen que él me ama¿no es gracioso? Yo lo detestoél me detesta, ambos nos detestamos, no me puede amar- Kouga estaba pensativo ¿Kouga- Deja de reír al notar que su novio no había dicho nada

¿estás segura que lo detestas- la mira a los ojos

-si, segura, no lo soporto, lo tengo en frente y me dan ganas de golpearlo¿Por qué-

-siento que dentro de poco no vas a pensar lo mismo y hasta vas a enamorarte de él- dice en un tono medio enfadado

¿desconfías de mí? Kouga, soy tu novia, no tienes que desconfiar de mí, sabes que no te traicionaría nunca- le aclara enfadándose por que sabía que aunque le diga eso él seguiría desconfiando de ella

-yo sé lo que te digo, Kagél va a querer acercase a ti y tú, por ser de esas chicas buenas, lo vas a aceptar en tu grupo de amigos, así crecerá el amor y lo nuestro acabará como si nunca hubiese habido nada- se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina

¿a dónde vas- pregunta al observar que el morocho ojiazul se iba de la sala de la casa

-solo digamos que…- frena en el lugar en el que estaba –te voy a dar un tiempo- la mira a la cara

¿un tiempo? A mi me suena a que estás cortando conmigo- sus ojos comienzan a ponerse llorosos

-no, no estoy cortando contigo, solo te doy un tiempo para que veas que lo que te digo es verdad, solo será un rompimiento corto, no será mucho tiempo-

-pues déjame decirte que yo se que las personas que piden un tiempo es por dos razones: 1º por que desconfían de su pareja, 2º porque no la quieren de verdad. Mejor me voy- sale casi corriendo del lugar, para que Kouga no viera las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a salir como cascadas

¡espera, Kagome- muy tarde, ella ya se había ido, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared maldiciéndose por lo que había hecho ¿y si voy por ella? No puedo, después de haberle dicho todo lo que le dije, debe estar muy enfadada¿Qué hago? Esperaré a que se calme un poco y luego hablo con ella, así será más fácil… eso espero.

Kagome iba caminando muy rápido por la calle, chocándose con las personas que pasaban en sentido contrario a ella. Solo con algunos se disculpaba, con los que chocaba más fuerte; no se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, en realidad no sabía a dónde iba, solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Llegó a un lugar que no esperaba ir, una gran casa, con grandes ventanales. La casa tenía dos pisos, ocupaba la mitad de la cuadra. Kagome se estaba por ir, cuando escuchó que abrían una ventana de esa casa, miró quién era la persona que estaba abriendo la ventana y cuando vio de quién se trataba, prefirió seguir caminando, pero la voz de esa persona la hizo darse vuelta para mirarlo.

¿Higurashi? – Kagome se da la vuelta para verlo ¿Qué haces aquí- la observa atentamente ¿Por qué lloras-solo hacía preguntas

¡deja de hacer preguntas, Tawa- le advierte al chico que fue causa del tiempo que Kouga pidió para su relación

Inuyasha simplemente la mira ¡feh! Y yo que me preocupo por ti, pero bueno…- se queda callado al ver que Kagome vuelve a llorar con más fuerza y se había dado la media vuelta para marcharse. Cuando Inuyasha la ve irse, se apresura en salir de su casa, e ir tras ella – ¡espera- la toma del brazo y hace que ella lo vea a la cara –solo quiero saber que te pasa, de verdad, Higurashi-

¿y por qué quieres saber qué me pasa? Siempre me odiaste, ahora te preocupo ¿Qué buscas-

-nada, no busco nada, es solo que me arrepiento de haberte hecho enfadar hoy… pasemos a mi casa y me cuentas que te pasa-

-no, no confío en ti. No puedes andar diciendo que me odias y ahora me dices que te preocupo, para mi eso es algo sospechoso- se suelta del agarre de Inuyasha –escucha Tawa, solo quiero estar sola, adiós- se estaba por volver a ir pero Inuyasha la agarra de la mano de nuevo ¿ahora qué- lo mira de nuevo

-sé que estás mal y que necesitas hablar con alguien, me estoy ofreciendo para ayudarte, acepta mi oferta porque no sabes cuando pueda volver a estar de este humor contigo- Kagome no dice nada, solo camina hacia la casa de él, entran y Kagome no se toma la molestia de ver la casa, en realidad solo quería llorar –toma asiento, yo voy a traerte algo de beber-

-no, no te molestes, no quiero nada, así estoy bien- se seca las lágrimas, Inuyasha le hace seña para que se siente en uno de los sofás azules de terciopeloél se sienta al lado de ella

-dime¿qué te pasa-

-Kouga…- Inuyasha hace una cara de "¡huy¿ese imbécil te hizo algo?" –me pidió un tiempo…-

¿y por qué- estaba muy interesado en saber por qué le había pedido un tiempo

-no creo que quieras saber la razón- mira la alfombra, que en ese momento le pareció muy interesante

-si, si quiero saber-

-por… me pidió un tiempo por… porque piensa que tú y yo nos haríamos amigos, me enamoraría y lo dejaría a él… no confía en mí, no se imagina cuanto lo amo, yo jamás lo traicionaría- se hecha a llorar de nuevo, Inuyasha la abraza para que se desahogue en su pecho, mientras quedaba pensativo en lo que le había dicho. ¿Se habían peleado por hablar de él?

¿y por qué hablaron de mí¿Por qué fui el tema de conversación-

-es que Sango me había dicho que tu me amabas, yo lo tomé como un chiste, porque sé que no es verdad, se lo conté a Kouga, y ahí fue que se enfadó-

¡Ja! Buen chiste el de Sango- se queda pensativo de nuevo. Kagome lloró por unos minutos más, hasta que se desahogó, le dio una agradable sonrisa al chico que supuestamente odia, pero talvez eso ya no era así, de ahora en adelante podían ser amigos… pero… si se enamoraba, como Kouga le dijo… ¡no, eso no pasaría, ella amaba mucho a su novio!

-gracias por tu apoyo, pero creo que mejor me voy- se estaba levantando y dirigiendo a la puerta, pero Inuyasha la detiene

-Higurashi… sé que siempre nos hemos llevado mal, pero me gustaría saber si… ¿te gustaría ir al cine, para que te distraigas un poco- Inuyasha la miró con una cara tímida, esperando la respuesta de la chica

-bueno… si, no hay problema, sé que solo tratas de ayudarme, y por darme tu apoyo hace un rato, creo que la mejor manera de pagarte es aceptarte una invitación, solo quiero ir a mi casa, no puedo ir al cine con el uniforme de la escuela-

-si, yo te acompaño, espérame que ya regreso- se va de la sala a su habitación, se cambia de ropa, poniéndose unos jeans azules, y una camiseta de mangas cortas color roja. Agarra su dinero y sale junto con la chica

¿Kagome- pregunta una voz de un hombre

Kagome se queda congelada, da vuelta muy lentamente para ver si era quien pensaba que era… y sí, era la persona que menos quería que la viera salir de esa casa –Kouga… te puedo explicar…- Kouga la interrumpió

¡no digas nada, yo tenía razón en lo que te dije hoy… eres tan predecible… justamente estaba yendo a tu casa para pedirte perdón y me encuentro en que estás en la casa de este idiota- Kouga estaba muy enfadado, miraba constantemente a Inuyasha, avisando que esto no se quedaría así

¡yo no soy ningún idiota, el único idiota eres tú, por desconfiar de tu novia- Inuyasha también ya se había enfurecido, tenía ganas de golpearlo

-Kouga, de verdad, escúchame, no es lo que tú crees…- Kagome trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero Kouga no quería escucharla

-mejor me voy, no quiero hablar contigo, Kagome- se marcha al sentido contrario al que estaba yendo

¡Kouga, espera- Kouga se fue corriendo ¡maldición, me voy a meter en un colegio de monjas-

-no debes meterte en un colegio así, además, no le hagas caso, ya verás que querrá volver solito. Mejor vámonos- comienza a caminar

Kagome mira por última vez por donde se había ido Kouga, y luego comienza a caminar al lado de Inuyasha. Caminan en silencio, ninguno hablaba, Inuyasha a cada segundo la miraba de reojo notando que ella solo miraba el suelo, por lo que decide romper el silesio

-oye, Higurashi…-

-llámame Kagome- le dice sin mirarlo

-bueno, Kagome, tú llámame Inuyasha… no le hagas caso a ese patán, se arrepentirá de lo que te dijo- la intenta hacer entrar en razón

-pero… ¿Qué pensarías tú si ves a tu novia salir de la casa del hombre que minutos antes dijo que lo odiaba- seguía sin mirarlo

-no tengo novia- avisa él

-haz de cuenta que si tienes¿Qué pensarías- lo mira a los ojos

-bueno… tal vez no me agrade, pero sí la escucharía, querría saber que es lo que tiene para defenderse-

-tu respuesta me hace pensar que Kouga no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él, tal vez solo me quería como una acompañante en su cama…- para en seco al darse cuenta en lo que dijo

¿no eres virgen- pregunta extrañado el morocho de ojos ámbar

-creo que hablé de más… mejor cambiemos de tema…- sigue caminando más rápido

-bueno, pero no camines tan rápido- siguen caminando unos minutos hasta que llegan a la casa de ella

¡ya llegué- entra a la cocina junto a Inuyasha

-bienvenida a casa, hija, pensé que no ibas a venir por que supuse que te quedarías en lo de Kouga-

-no, mam�, aquí estoy, pero voy a salirél es Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ella es mi mam�- los presenta

Le extiende la mano –mucho gusto señora-

-mucho gusto. ¿Van a salir- pregunta algo extrañada, ya que su hija ya tenía novio

-si, vamos a ir al cine, nos están esperando Sango y Miroku- Inuyasha la mira interrogante

-ah… bueno…-

-me voy a cambiar, ya regreso- se va de ahí

-siéntate muchacho, todos los amigos de Kagome son bienvenidos aquí y todos me dicen mam�-

¿mam�¿Por qué- pregunta

-porque los conozco desde hace mucho, siempre vienen a visitar a Kag, y por el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos ya son como mis hijos, por eso les digo que me llamen mam�-

-ahh…- se quedan callados, mientras la señora Higurashi acomoda las cosas que compró. Después de unos minutos, Kagome llega a la cocina vestida con una falda amarilla, una blusa blanca de mangas largas con un corazón rojo dibujado en el frente, se había atado el cabello en una cola alta con un listón rojo

-ya estoy lista… ¿nos vamos? Sango y Miroku nos esperan en el cine-

Inuyasha la mira atentamente embobado –s-si, adiós señora-

-adiós mam�-

-adiós muchachos, que les valla bien-

Ya afuera de la casa, Inuyasha mira a Kagome y le pregunta ¿Sango y Miroku nos esperan en el cine-

-no, solo lo dije para que mi mamá no piense mal, tú viste que no le dije lo de Kouga, por lo que piensa que somos la pareja más feliz, y si le digo que solo voy a salir contigo, va a decir que soy una chica infiel a mi novio… bueno, si no entendiste la razón, déjalo ahí, la verdad es que ni yo entendí lo que dije- hace una pequeña sonrisa ¿Qué película veremos-

-no sé… ¿de qué te gustan-

-pues… a mi me gustan las románticas, pero las de terror también… pero solo cuando estoy con Kouga por que siempre me abraza para que el miedo se me valla- esto último lo había susurrado, pero Inuyasha la había escuchado

-bueno... ¿Qué te parece si vemos la del exorcista- quería probar que se sentía abrazar a Kagome cuando estaba asustada, por eso sugirió esa película

-estoy de acuerdo, vamos a comprar las entradas- fue corriendo a la taquilla donde vendían las entradas, iba a pedirlas, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó (N/A: que rápido que llegaron al cine o.o me parece que Kagome vive al lado XD imaginen que caminaron un rato P)

-dos, por favor- las paga, y le da una entrada a Kagome –ten-

-no tenías que pagar mi entrada, déjame pagártela- iba a sacar dinero, pero Inuyasha la detuvo

-te invité yo, no tienes que pagar nada, en esta noche todo lo pago yo-

-no, no tienes que pagar todo, yo pagaré los dulces, las palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas-

-invitada ¿entiendes? Yo te invité, yo pago- comienza a caminar al lugar donde vendían las golosinas y demás –vamos, debemos darnos prisa porque la película no tarda en comenzar-

Kagome lo sigue, y se para en la fila mientras piensa –_tal vez Sango tenía razón, detrás del niño rebelde hay una persona buena… es muy atento, no puedo creer que no tenga novia, yo si no estuviera enamorada de Kouga no lo dejaría escapar_-

¡Kagome- Kagome sale de sus pensamientos y lo mira sorprendida ¿Qué dulces quieres-

-el que más te guste, a mi me da igual-

-como quieras- mira al vendedor –déme…-

-_de verdad, es un chico muy atento… gentil, solo hay que conocerlo, pero no hay que negar que es un chico muy guapo, hasta más que Kouga… sí, más que Kouga, pero igual no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amo a mi novio, por más que él me haya pedido un tiempo, lo quiero igual-_

¡oye- Kagome vuelve a salir de sus pensamientos y lo mira sorprendida –tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente no¿en qué piensas-

Kagome niega con la cabeza –en nada, entremos que la película ya va a empezar-

Entran a la sala, buscan un lugar, eran casi los primeros así que podían elegir lugar libremente, se sentaron atrás de todo, justamente a los dos les gustaba siempre estar en la última fila, porque sabían que había niños que tiraban las palomitas de maíz a las personas de adelante (N/A: a mi me lo hacen, salgo del cine con muchas palomitas de maíz en la cabeza, jeje, aunque a veces soy yo la que las tira para adelante, a las personas que no se callan y no dejan ver la peli en paz, por eso siempre me siento adelante)

-dime… ¿el exorcista es una película de terror- pregunta la joven con mirada chocolate

-si, muy de terror- le contesta el joven de melena azabache y ojos ambarinos

-terror… bueno… - susurrando dice-Kouga no está aquí para abrazarme cuando me asuste, por lo que debería intentar ser más valiente- Inuyasha la había escuchado, así que se acomodó para que cuando la película empezara y ella se asustaraél podría protegerla, pero… ¿Por qué quería protegerla? Siempre la odió, y en dos segundos llegaron a ser amigos ¿es posible tomarle tanto cariño a una persona en tan poco tiempo? Inuyasha lo acaba de averiguar, y la respuesta era… sí, se puede…

_**Continuará…**_

Exclusivamente para cuatro personas (el numero va aumentando, jeje)

**Denisse:** mi sensei, la que me ayuda a corregir lo errores de ortografías y me ayuda con la forma de narrar mejor ésto, y a quien le llegué a tomar un cariño muy grande, por eso digo que es mi hermana mayor, Buggy, te quiero, sos una persona muy especial, te quiero mucho… tu hermanita menor: Roshio

**Kitzya:** mi hermanita menor Kit, te quiero mucho, cuando pasan dos días que no hablamos, siempre me manda mail's para preguntarme como estoy y decirme que me extraña, una gran hermanita de verdad, Kit, te quiero mucho, tu hermana mayor: Roshio

**Karina-chan:** gracias por ayudarme a subir los fic's… ¿te acuerdas que la primera vez que hablamos no demostramos mucha importancia en conocernos? Bueno, ahora llegué a confiar en vos y permitirte que me ayudaras, sos un gran apoyo para mi, muchas gracias: Roshio

**Iris:** última pero no menos importante, mi alma gemela, pensamos todo igual, se nos ocurren hacer los mismo fics, solo que hace poco se me adelantó y los publicó antes de que yo los terminara, por eso la agregué a mis contactos… o ella me agregó a mi por que se lo pedí, no me acuerdo, pero se que todo fue porque yo quería conocer a la persona que pensaba igual que yo, que bueno que tenemos la misma imaginación, pero a la vez que malo…: Roshio

Quiero avisar que en un capítulo de este fic va a haber lemon, si es que me lo piden, ya tengo mas o menos una idea de cómo va a ser, no digo que el lemon sea en el cap. dos, pero si va a ser en alguno de los que vengan… si alguno o alguna persona fan de Inuyasha tiene alguna sugerencia que darme simplemente aprieten la palabra GO de abajo… gracias…

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.->…

**27 de enero de 2005**

**1:53 a.m. **(me voy a dormir P)


	2. Apuesta, primera parte

**Mujer infiel**

**Capítulo 2: **Apuesta, parte 1

La película comenzó, todo estaba tranquilo, la película estaba tranquila; pasaron varios minutos y comenzó el terror (N/A: no me acuerdo mucho de la película del exorcista la vi hace mucho) Kagome apretaba un chocolate en su mano, derritiéndolo, pero sin mancharse por la envoltura del dulce. Inuyasha miraba lo que la chica estrujaba con tanta fuerza, aguantándose los gritos. Inuyasha decidió dar el primer paso, su brazo pasó por los hombros de la chica en forma protectora.

Kagome se extrañó, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto, es más, acomodó su cabeza automáticamente en el hombro del chico, y su mano derecha fue apoyada en el pecho del joven que la abrazaba protectora mente. Así se quedó toda la película, cada vez con más violencia haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera ya que la chica cada vez se acurrucaba más en él.

La película había terminado, las personas se estaban yendo de la sala de cine, pero Inuyasha y Kagome no se habían movido, por lo que comenzaron a hablar en la misma posición que antes… abrazados:

Que película más aburrida- comenta Inuyasha

A mi me dio miedo, pero gracias a ti me sentí segura, gracias- le susurra y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego le hace una sonrisa y comienza a caminar a la salida

Inuyasha se toca la mejilla suavemente sintiendo que su cara colorada era notoria. La siguió y le preguntó-¿Adónde iremos-

¿Adónde quieres ir-

No sé, son las 9:00 aún, vamos al parque mientras pensamos que hacer- Kagome asiente con la cabeza, comienzan a caminar hasta que llegan en unos pocos segundo. Se sentaron en una de las bancas mientras observaban a la gente pasar

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado- pregunta la chica para sacar un tema de conversación

No, nunca. La única mujer que puedo amar es a mi madre, pero el amor a una mujer que no sea ella jamás lo eh experimentado-

¿Has besado a alguien- vuelve a hacer una pregunta

Que chica curiosa- sonríe y mira el rostro de Kagome, que demostraba interés a lo que le había preguntado –si, eh besado, pero para mi no significaron nada esos besos, simplemente lo hacía por que las chicas de la disco a la que voy me piden uno, y Miroku me dijo que les concediera el deseo, ya que alguna puede hacerme sentir "maripositas en la panza" y esa puede ser mi verdadero amor- mira a una pareja de novios pasar por delante de él muy abrazados

Miroku puede llegar a ser un pervertido, pero lo que te dijo puede ser cierto. Yo cuando beso a Kouga siento esas maripositas en el estómago de las que habla- se queda callada al recordar a Kouga y mira al pasto

Kagome…- la observa, notó que se había puesto mal al acordarse de ese idiota que no la merecía –no te preocupes, él no te merece, eres demasiado para un tipo así-

Kagome esboza una pequeña sonrisa –gracias… no puedo creer que todo este tiempo te odié, no eres lo que pensaba- mira las estrellas –eres totalmente diferente-

¿Qué pensabas que era- sonríe

Un engreído, orgulloso, manipulador, tonto, idiota, coqueto…- Kagome no continuó porque Inuyasha la interrumpió

Espera, espera, espera- dijo moviendo sus manos por delante de su cara para que ella dejara de hablar -¿coqueto-

Si- responde simplemente

Inuyasha arquea una ceja -¿Porqué? Si se puede saber-

No lo se, solo lo pensé porque siempre tienes tu cabello brillante, vistes con ropa de marca- suelta una pequeña carcajada –a mi se me hace que siempre compras un shampoo de los buenos, y que te estas lavando el cabello constantemente-

Te equivocas, mi cabello está reluciente todo el día pero no me lo lavo constantemente, solo una vez al día-

Un lindo cabello, oscuro como la noche, brillante, y la luna hace que parezca que tienes mechones plateados- ella no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que estaba mirando el pelo brillante de Inuyasha

Inuyasha se sonroja –Bueno, gracias por el cumplido, a mi también me gusta mucho tu cabello, con tonalidades azuladas, brillando y volando con el viento, pero lo que más me gusta de ti son esos hermosos ojos chocolates que reflejan mucho amor para dar- simplemente se había dejado llevar, no pensó en lo que dijo hasta después de unos segundos callado mientras la miraba con una mirada de enamorado

Ahora era Kagome la que se había sonrojado, ¿él había dicho "pero lo que más me gusta de ti son esos hermosos ojos chocolates que reflejan mucho amor para dar"? wow, eso no se lo esperaba nunca de los labios de ese chico que había comenzado a ser un gran amigo en tan pocas horas

Espera, no quise insinuar nada con eso, solo dije que me gustan tus ojos color chocolates, pero no quiero que pienses nada más- intentó excusarse de lo dicho anteriormente

Ah… bueno, igual no había pensado nada, solo me extrañó que hayas dicho eso- suspiró

…creo… que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…- se levanta

Son 9:30, es temprano, quiero ir a algún lugar más- se levanta junto a él

Las niñas buenas se tienen que ir a dormir a las 10:00 para ir a la escuela mañana- esboza una sonrisa burlona

No soy niña- pone sus manos en su cintura en forma de ofensa (N/A: en la suya propia, no en la de Inuyasha XD solo aviso por si acaso P) –tenemos la misma edad-

Si, pero soy mayor que tú por 3 meses-

No es mucha diferencia, además nunca me duermo a las 10:00, siempre es a las 11:00 o 12:00… la mayoría de las veces a la 1:00- sale una gran gota en su cabeza

Y por eso llegas siempre tarde a clases, por quedarte dormida- pone una mano en el hombro de la chica y sonríe juguetonamente

Bien, búrlate- hace la misma sonrisa que él –ya verás que mañana llegaré a tiempo- se cruza de brazos

Y planeas hacerme dormir tarde así yo también llego en el mismo horario en el que llegas siempre ¿ese es tu plan? ¿Verdad que no me equivoco-

¡Pareces niña! ¿Quieres apostar a que mañana llego antes que tú- su mirada ahora mostraba confianza

Si, quiero apostar, ¿si yo gano que me toca-

No lo se, algo que tú elijas, pero si yo gano elijo algo yo ¿de acuerdo-

De acuerdo- se estrechan las manos –ahora si, te llevo a tu casa- Kagome hace puchero como si fuera una niña a la que no le quisieron comprar su juguete preferido. Inuyasha la mira divertido, ¿Cómo podía ser que al hacer una carita de niña enojada, quedara tan tierna? La verdad, envidiaba a Kouga por ser el portador del amor de ella, aunque no se la merezca ni un poco –vas a perder la apuesta- le avisa

Ya verás que no, pero si quieres llevarme a casa, vamos- los dos se miran y luego comienzan a caminar hasta la casa de ella. Después de unos minutos de charla y más charlas, llegan.

Se miran fijamente a los ojos, se iban acercando lentamente, ya se tocaban las narices, cuando su madre abre la puerta al ver que su hija había llegado, y al ver la escena, prefirió hacer como que no vio nada –Que bueno que regresaste, hija-

Kagome se sobresalta, haciendo que se separe de Inuyasha sin siquiera haber rosado sus labios - ¡Mamá- Los dos jóvenes estaban rojo ¿Y si los había visto?

Jovencito, ¿te quedarás a cenar- pregunta la madre para quitar la tensión del silencio que se había creado fuera de la casa

ehh… n-no s-seño-señora, estoy lleno por los dulces que comimos antes- lo primero lo tartamudeó, pero luego desató el nudo que tenía en su garganta

A los jóvenes de ahora les van a salir demasiadas caries por tantos dulces- susurra la señora Higurashi

Bueno, mejor me voy, adiós señora, nos vemos mañana Kagome- se va

Si, hasta mañana- lo saluda Kagome agitando su mano muy suavemente –voy a… a darme un baño- entra a la casa.

La señora Higurashi solo suspira y vuelve a la cocina. Kagome fue a su habitación, tomó su ropa interior y se metió en el baño, llenó la bañera con agua tibia, y mientras se llenaba ella se fue quitando la ropa.

Ya dentro de la bañera –_me divertí mucho con Inuyasha, es un gran chico, ahora pienso que hubiera sido lindo si los dos fuéramos amigos desde hace años. Nos conocemos desde hace años, pero siempre lo detesté, simplemente hay que conocer al chico que se esconde detrás de esa máscara de rebeldía_- suspira –_No puedo creer que por poco y nos besamos, yo si lo iba a besar, y parece que él también ¿Qué hubiera pasado luego? bueno, de ahora en más él y yo seremos amigos_ –sonríe –_todos se van a sorprender cuando vean que lo saludo con una agradable sonrisa, jaja, ya quiero ver el rostro de Sango y… ¿Por qué no? El de Miroku también, aunque Rin, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y Akitoki también se sorprenderían_- sale del agua tibia

Después de un rato sale del baño y se va a su cama a dormir, después de que se puso su pijama, se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta de su habitación -¿Hija? ¿Puedo pasar-

Si, mamá- se sienta en la cama

La madre también se sienta al lado de su hija –Kagome, ¿Lo quieres a Kouga- pregunta repentina que dejó a Kagome muy extrañada

¿Por qué lo preguntas-

Tú solo contéstame-

Claro que lo quiero, lo amo…-

¿Y porque estabas por besar a ese joven llamado Inuyasha-

Viste eso… bueno, es que él me ayudó a que deje de llorar por Kouga y…-

¿Llorar por Kouga? ¿Qué sucedió-

Kagome le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con Kouga, después que Inuyasha la ve y la consuela, la invita a salir, Kouga la ve, Inuyasha la vuelve a consolar y de ahí salieron al cine.

Hija, no puedo creer de que Kouga te pidiera un tiempo porque desconfía de ti-la mira sorprendida

Lo hizo, pero gracias a Inuyasha estoy mejor, mucho mejor- sonríe al recordar la cita que tuvieron

¿Sabes? Creo que te está gustando ese agradable joven-

¿Eh? No, solo somos amigos, ahora sí que lo somos, pero no me gusta-

Si no te gustara no lo hubieras besado-

No lo besé-

No, porque llegué yo, pero sino con ese beso no creo que siguieran siendo solo amigos-

Mamá, exageras-

Bueno, hija, me voy a dormir, ¿segura que no quieres comer nada-

Segura- su madre le da un beso en la frente –Buenas noches-

Buenas noche, mi cielo-

Kagome se vuelve a acostar para dormir, lo logra después de media hora, y cuando se duerme lo hace con una sonrisa al recordar la cita de esa noche

_**Continuará…**_

Dedicado con todo mi corazón a **Denisse**, mi hermana mayor, **Kitzya**, mi hermana menor, **Karina-chan** y **Eugenia**, mis dos grandes amigas, gracias a las 4… y bueno, también puedo dedicárselo a mi hermano mayor (cibernético) Hiram, **Hicho**, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review's, y también gracias a los que leyeron este cap y no dejaron jaja, ahí contesto a los que si me dejaron:

**Inubuggymiau: **BiChItO- ChAn, mi asesora, gracias por corregir siempre mis faltas de ortografía. Se que siempre voy a tener tu apoyo en todo y sabés que si necesito un consejo sos a la primera que voy a recurrir, gracias de nuevo y si, cuando me devuelves el fic ya corregido me decís que te pareció, te quiero hermana, cuídate vos también, besos…

**Kitzya- Kagome:** Hola Kit- chan, respecto a tu pregunta… Kouga si quiere a Kagome, la ama, pero el amor de ella hacia él va disminuyendo, le da un tiempo para ver si ella lo extraña y le pide de volver, es como una prueba para ver que lo ama de verdad o no (¿se entiende?) y no, no es adivino, simplemente se da cuenta cuando Inuyasha la mira (cuando esta cerca) y bueno… eso jaja, decíme todas las cosas que no te quedaron claras y yo te las respondo, ¿Ok, te quiero, besos

**HisunaKinomotoHigurashi:** ya, gracias por el review y que no me tarde es pedir demasiado, como dijo mi amiga Karina.chan (a quien quiero mucho) en unos de sus fics dijo que no los sube pronto por vaga, bueno, yo también soy una vaga, espero que este cap te haya gustado, bye

**Inao:** jajaja, ¿te deje con la boca abierta? Jajajajaja, no se en que parte, pero gracias, muchas gracias por el review, jaja

**Kagome- Inulove:** -no digas que soy buena escribiendo porque se que no es verdad, y si, todas mis historias son InuXKag, aunque ahora estoy haciendo uno de Kaleido Star, pero por el único problema que no pude ver la serie entera no se muy bien como hacer el fic, pero voy a tratar. Perdón por haber terminado el capítulo así, es que bueno, me gusta dejar en suspenso (aunque esto no fue suspenso ¬.¬) ¿Por qué te hice acordar de un compañero tuyo? ¿Qué dije?... - bueno, cuídate vos también

**Hisuna Kinomoto Higurashi:** bueno, eso de que no me tarde mucho en escribir es algo imposible, ya estoy de vuelta en épocas de clases uu bueno, bye!

**IrIs-OdY:** ¡Mi alma gemela! Hola! Este fic te encantó y acá tenés el capítulo 2, jejeje, Inu es malo con vos, jajaja, pero igual, les agradezco a los dos, a vos y a Inu… ¡¡¡Inu te amo! Bueno, cuídense los dos y los quiero, y hago el tradicional saludo de Iris ByE

**Muchas gracias por los lindos review's, se los agradezco mucho…**

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- … Pucca Naegino Yasha… P Los quiero a todos

**20 de febrero de 2005**

**22:30 p.m.** (Espero Review's, gracias n.n)


End file.
